


He Gets That From You

by thetheatrebookgeek



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Don't Read This, F/F, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, It's all sadness, Please Don't Hate Me, This Is Sad, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetheatrebookgeek/pseuds/thetheatrebookgeek
Summary: "It had been a year and twelve days. How had it been that long? It had felt like a lifetime, and only mere minutes since she lost her."





	He Gets That From You

With bated breath, Waverly climbed out of her Jeep. The cool autumn breeze making the paper around her flowers ruffle. No matter how many times she did this it was never easy.

 

_It had been a year and twelve days. How had it been that long? It had felt like a lifetime, and only mere minutes since she lost her._

 

Pavement turned into grass, making Waverly stumble a bit. She hadn’t even realized she had started walking yet.

 

_She wasn’t even on duty when it happened. She had gone to get celebratory donuts for Alice and Wallace’s straight ‘A’s. She was only supposed to be gone for thirty minutes._

 

The large marble slab kept getting closer and closer. It made Waverly want to turn and run. But no matter how badly she wanted to run, she needed to do this.

 

_It wasn’t some demon, or violent killer. Just a scared kid, who needed money. Waverly babysat him once for god’s sake. He just had gotten scared, and pulled the trigger._

 

“Hey, baby.” She whispered, as she slowly sat on the grass in front of the gravestone. Gently, she laid the bouquet on the grass in front of her. Lilies. Nicole’s favorite. With a deep breath, Waverly gave a small smile.

 

_She had died in the hospital. Shae had been on her way, hoping to help in anyway she could. Nicole died five minute before she got to the hospital. Shae stayed after that to help Waverly through. And then she never left. She became Wallace and Alice's Pediatrician._

 

“Well, I’d thought I’d come and visit today, let you now some news. It’s been a long day, Alice beat up a kid today for pushing Wallace. Don’t tell anyone I said it, but that asshole deserved it.” A little laugh fell from Waverly lips before continuing.

 

_The whole town came for the funeral. Waverly had never seen the church that full before. Nedley read the eulogy, since no one else could bring themselves to do it. He broke down halfway through, and couldn’t continue. Chrissy told Waverly after the funeral that she’d never seen her dad cry that hard, not even after his wife died. Nicole was like a daughter to Nedley._

 

“Sorry, I didn’t bring Wallace. I know you probably like it when he comes. I just needed some time to talk to you myself.” Waverly said, already hearing the emotion thickening her speech. “I could talk about him, though.” She offered, smiling a bit more.

 

_Alice had stayed with her aunt and her cousin for a month after it happened. She claimed that it was because Wallace couldn’t sleep without her there, which was true, but Waverly knew there was a photo of little Alice riding on Nicole’s back wearing a stetson too big for her head hanging up in her room, the girl was too scared to face._

 

Wallace Curtis Haught-Earp. Waverly had studied languages from every place and time, she had learned everything she could about her great-great grandfather, and the seventy seven people he killed, and demons of every shape and size. But nothing compared to or fascinated her more than Wallace. She would never understand how she received the honour of studying such an amazing human every day.

 

_Once Wynonna knew Waverly, Wallace, and Alice were safe, and okay enough she disappeared for a week. The only person who knew where she was, was Dolls. Who promised Waverly, that yes her sister was okay, and would be back soon. Wynonna came back a week later, and acted like she’d never left. To this day, Waverly doesn’t know where she went or what she did. Only that there was light missing from her big sister's eyes, that she'd only seen twice before, when they had lost Willa._

 

“Well, you know most of it. One thing, I don’t think you ever got, was much like you he is. You would always go on and on about how much like me he is. The way you have to drag him out of bed in the morning. The way he can talk, and talk and never miss a beat. How much he appreciates planning. How he is nice to every person he mets. His goddamn stubbornness. But, to be fair, he gets that from Wynonna, and Alice, and Doc, and Dolls, and me, and you too.” She explained, laughing a bit more, she felt the tears stinging her eyes, but none dared to fall yet.

 

_Doc and Dolls spent the week after it happened, clean and cooking and doing errands, while Alice and Wynonna consoled a catatonic Waverly, and a heartbroken Wallace. Doc closed the bar for two weeks, and for the first time in Shorty’s history, no one complained about the bar being closed._

 

“But, God. Nicole, he is so much like you. You never knew. Even the smallest things. Like, he hates pickles, and loves taking pictures. And bigger things too. He’s got your big brown eyes, and your awful eye sight. He’s got that sleepy smile you do. I mean d-did.”

 

_Waverly had to be carried out of the hospital. As soon as the doctor said that Nicole didn’t made it, Waverly colapaced. Right on the hospital floor. Dolls carried her out, tears streaming down his own cheeks. After that she spent days in bed, sobbing, clinging to Nicole’s shirt. Praying, begging, pleading to any being out there good or evil to bring her back even for a few minutes. It didn’t work._

 

Fuck. The tears finally spilled, one after the other, slowly down her cheeks.

 

“I heard him talking to Alice last night. He said, “He knows that we can make it through, and that he hopes you know that we’ll be okay. He misses you a lot.”

 

A breath to calm herself.

 

“I’ll give you that one, baby. He sure gets that from me. I miss you so much, baby. Everyday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm not dead! YAY!!! Anyway, I promise, I'm in a good place right now, and I started this when I was in a bit a shitty place. I'm better now though! Well, anyway! I'm going to go hide under a rock now, so you don't kill me for making something so sad.


End file.
